


Your Love Drunk Kissin’

by TheGirlInThePinkScarf



Series: Go Cubs Go: 2018 Season Edition [4]
Category: Baseball RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Chicago Cubs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 05:44:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15042044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlInThePinkScarf/pseuds/TheGirlInThePinkScarf
Summary: “Make me forget about my 0-for-whatever?” Kris begs.Anthony nods. “If you’re still thinking about baseball by the time that I’m done with you, I haven’t done my job.”





	Your Love Drunk Kissin’

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amosanguis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/gifts).



> This is a belated birthday present for one of my favorite writers and friends in baseball fandom!
> 
> I hope that you (and everyone else reading) enjoys this!
> 
> I was inspired by this [ article ](https://www.nbcsports.com/chicago/cubs/kris-bryant-proves-hes-actually-human-slump-mvp-rizzo-maddon) written on June 13, 2018 talking about how KB gets frustrated and has little temper tantrums sometimes.
> 
> This takes place after the game on June 12th though since Kris didn’t play on the 13th.
> 
> Title taken from a lyric in “Painkiller” by Little Big Town.

* * *

  _Come on let me kiss and make it better_

_Cause better ain’t the best I can do_

**_Novocaine- Little Big Town_ **

* * *

Kris Bryant doesn’t yell into his glove after a bad play. And he certainly isn’t the type that will punch a Gatorade cooler in the dugout after a frustrating at bat. But he does get frustrated enough to understand the motivation behind those actions. Of course, he’s currently in a pretty bad slump right now. He hasn’t hit a home run in nearly a month and he’s not getting on base either. Kris puts on a brave face in front of everyone though because it’s what he’s expected to do. That doesn’t stop him from having his own mini tantrums by himself though. He waits around until everyone leaves the clubhouse. He watches a bat shatter as he slams it down onto the ground. Kris honestly finds the sound of splintering wood kind of satisfying.

“Feel better?” Anthony suddenly asks from the doorway.

Kris jumps. “Jesus, Rizz! You scared me!”

“I was just coming to check on you. I wasn’t expecting to find you taking out your frustrations on that poor bat,” Anthony jokes.

“Yeah, sorry you had to see that. I just wanted to blow off some steam. I had a rough night. Well, I’ve been having a rough month,” Kris replies.

“You don’t have to explain yourself to me, Kris. You’re allowed to get frustrated and break a few bats,” Anthony says.

“I know. I’m just embarrassed. I don’t usually react like this,” Kris explains.

Anthony laughs. “It’s ok. Even robots malfunction sometimes.”

“I’d probably be fixed by now if I was a robot,” Kris quips.

“You’re not broken, Kris. You’ll be fine,” Anthony assures him.

“But—”

Anthony kisses Kris as a way to shut him up. Well, that’s the excuse that he’s going with anyway. Because _everyone_ knows that he has wanted to kiss Kris since he first laid eyes on him. Anthony grabs him by the back of his head as he deepens the kiss. He slips his hand underneath Kris’ shirt as he backs him into the nearest locker. Kris accidentally hits his head on the top shelf and they both start laughing. Anthony apologizes for temporarily forgetting just how tall that Kris is. He kisses the corner of his mouth and tells him that it’s ok. Anthony leans in and whispers that there’s nothing Kris can hit his head on in his room.

Kris blushes. “Rizz!”

“What? I’m just saying! You can continue breaking bats when you’re frustrated. Or . . . you can let me help you out instead,” Anthony argues.

“I think I like your plan better,” Kris says.

Anthony smirks. “I figured that you would.”

* * *

After a car ride filed with quick kisses and thigh caressing at red lights, Kris and Rizz stumble into Anthony’s room. They’re awkwardly trying to make out and take their clothes off at the same time. Anthony eventually takes charge because they’re not making any progress. Once they’re both naked, he shows off his strength by carrying Kris to the bed. Rizz grabs a condom and a packet of lube from his bag. Anthony has a rare serious look on his face that catches Kris off guard. He asks him if he’s sure that he still wants to do this and Kris assures him that he’s interested. He’s laying naked on his best friend’s sheets and it feels like this is exactly where Kris should be.

“Make me forget about my 0-for-whatever?” Kris begs.

Anthony nods. “If you’re still thinking about baseball by the time that I’m done with you, I haven’t done my job.”

* * *

Kris definitely isn’t thinking about his current slump (or anything baseball related) as Anthony fucks him into the mattress. He has to bury his face into a few pillows so that he doesn’t wake up the whole floor. Anthony is delighted and surprised that Kris apparently isn’t _quiet all the time_. He tells Kris how he can’t wait for the chance to take him home where he can be as loud as he wants to be. Anthony definitely wants to hear him begging and moaning his name completely unrestrained. He briefly stops so that he can turn Kris over. There’s no way that Rizz doesn’t want to see what his orgasm face looks like. Kris’ hair is sweaty and sticking to his forehead. His skin is flushed and he has never looked more enticing.

“Fuck, you’re beautiful,” Anthony blurts out.

Kris turns a darker shade of red. “Thank you.”

He bends down to kiss Kris slowly. It starts out sweet and almost chaste. But it quickly turns desperate and passionate. Rizz wraps one of his hands around Kris’ cock because he wants him to get off first. Kris’ moans get swallowed by Anthony’s mouth. He pulls his body even closer and Kris loves feeling the full weight of him. He wraps his arms around Anthony’s neck and then he unintentionally digs his nails into his upper back. Kris ends the kiss and buries his face into the crook of Anthony’s shoulder as he cums. It only takes a few more uneven thrusts before Anthony spills inside the condom.

Kris looks up at Anthony with wide eyes. “No condom next time. I want to feel _all_ of you.”

“Shit, Kris!” Anthony says as he tries to catch his breath.

“Why didn’t we do this sooner, Rizz?” Kris asks.

Anthony laughs. “I believe you said something about not wanting to mess up team chemistry and our friendship.”

“God, I’m an idiot!” Kris exclaims.

“Maybe just a little,” Anthony teases.

“You were definitely right about this being a better alternative than breaking bats,” Kris tells him.

“It will help you come out of your slump, too. Good dick is kind of a cure-all,” Anthony responds.

Kris rolls his eyes. “Now you’re just being full of yourself.”

* * *

Kris thinks that _maybe_ Anthony was on to something. He has a two-hit, four-RBI night that includes a home run during their next game against the Cardinals. He definitely feels more relaxed and comfortable at the plate. Of course, Rizz looks proud and smug at the end of the blowout victory. He whispers “I told you so!” and Kris just shakes his head in amusement. He knows that Anthony will never let him live this down. Anthony’s definitely going to credit himself _only_ for the reason that Kris has started to turn things around. He wraps his arms around Kris’ waist in the clubhouse after all the media members leave.

“Good dick doesn’t just help with slumps. It’s also a reward for good games,” Anthony whispers.

“Oh, really?” Kris asks.

“Yeah. Four RBI’s definitely puts you in control tonight,” Anthony says.

“Does this mean I get to top?” Kris jokes.

Anthony scoffs. “Absolutely not! Maybe a four home run game will be good enough for that.”

“What about hitting for the cycle?” Kris wonders.

“Yeah, that will work. But it doesn’t count if you do it at Coors!” Anthony adds.

Kris shakes his hand. “Ok, deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, happy belated birthday! :-)
> 
> I definitely had fun thinking about the OTHER side of Kris as I wrote this.
> 
> I don’t know when I’ll finish it, but I already have the next installment of this series started. (It’s Albert’s walk-off of course!!)
> 
> And something that I wanted to mention earlier is that I will take requests for this series BTW! So if you see/read anything Cubs related that you want me to write about this season, I’ll give it a try!!
> 
> I’d love to hear your thoughts in a comment! :-) (Eryn, PLEASE don’t kill me for that Coors line, LOL!!)


End file.
